


Reflections of the Past

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Clone-Verse [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Canon/Unhappy Ending/follows events as they were at the end of chapter one ofKing Noctis and the Three ClonesGoing into the light means dealing with the consequences of a new world.





	Reflections of the Past

The dawn was back, but Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Diana, and Sidus sadly walked out through the streets. Though they were still covered in rubble, the streets were finally clear of daemons. Even the mutated beasts were nowhere to be found.

“I don’t think I can go much farther,” Sidus said stopping.

“Well, since it is now safe, I suppose we could sleep here, in the city,” Ignis said.

“But where?” Gladio said.

“I know a place,” Prompto said.

* * *

The apartment building to which he led them was mostly intact. A few claw marks and scuff marks here and there. With a quick detour to the basement, Prompto was even able to make the generator kick on, lighting up the whole thing and making the elevators work, though the group was twitchy the whole ride up. Ignis also seemed to know where they were going and he expertly picked the lock showing them into a very dusty but nice apartment.

“Noct’s place?” Gladio said.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, “It’d be….too weird to go anywhere else.” Ignis found the broom without needing help and began sweeping up the dust on the floor while the others got to work in removing the layers of dust on everything else and finding bedding to use. In short order the main living area was cleaned, though they were soaked to the bone. Gladio found the clothes they’d stashed in the place years ago, so he, Prompto, and Ignis had something to wear while their uniforms dried. Sidus made due with Noctis’s clothes, fitting him like a glove, and Diana also made due with Noctis’s clothes. Then it was time to crash.

* * *

Sidus stirred first. It wasn’t his usual habit but he felt something….tugging at his senses. Something to do with magic. He slipped on his boots, which were now completely dry, and walked out into the daylight. He had no idea what time it was, though afternoon was his first best guess. No one had really bothered to keep time in _years_. In the bright light Insomnia looked… _sad_. The partially destroyed buildings looked more forlorn by daylight. It was a dog bark. Sidus followed it up to the front gates of the Citadel. The top floor was partly wrecked. There was some glass on the ground. There were gouges in the ground and melting ice along with scorch marks, all which he and the others had ignored on their way out. There was a black and white dog on the steps. The source of the barking. It took off into the Citadel.

“Hey! Wait!” It led him to the elevator and he took a shuddering breath. Going back up….there.

“Really?” he asked the dog and it nodded. He pressed the button and rode up in silence with the canine.The exit looked the same as it had and the murals were actually mostly in tact, but the doors were gone and there were shards of… _something_ embedded in the walls. Wood. The doors had been exploded. A flash of fur and Sidus followed the tail of the dog and stopped dead. The throne room was pretty much gone. Nothing remained of the wall and the crystal was nothing now. Just chains that had once held it dangling in the sunlight. The throne itself was gone. On the ground lay fourteen inert weapons. One of which Sidus recognized as Noctis’s Engine blade. The armiger. The Sword of the Father lay the farthest out and it was covered in blood. Sidus numbly realized whose blood it was. _He…he died alone_. Sidus blinked away tears and picked up the weapons storing them in subspace. Their magical qualities fading. They’d…..have to deal with the weapons at another time.

There wasn’t a sign of Noctis’s….of _Noctis_ anywhere to be found. A small mercy.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Sidus asked the dog. It looked up at him before it yipped and lead him away from the ruined room. The next place he found was down a flight of stairs. Another floor. It wasn’t wrecked but it felt haunted. Royal Quarters. The dog pushed open a room and revealed a set of rooms that were an absolute mess. Without having to pry too much, Sidus knew these to be Noctis’s rooms. A reflection of light led him to the massive ensuite and he finally got a look at himself. He winced at the jagged way his hair had been cut. Even with how it waved, when not treated with product, it looked very bad. He also looked very pale and his eyes looked a bit red. He looked like a bum in his crinkled t-shirt and loose sleep pants, which clashed with his boots. There was a reflection of someone behind him, which made him whirl about. He was alone.The Dog barked again and Sidus followed it through the halls into a study. There it stopped and looked at him.It yipped at him before it leapt up at his face, which caused him to stumble backwards. He noticed a large mirror leaned against a wall. Seemingly knocked from place. He caught movement in his reflection again. _It looked like—_.

Sidus turned around and there was still no one there in his reality, but the mirror seemed to show…. ** _the past_**. The people of the past didn’t see him, it appeared.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Sidus asked. The dog yipped at him. Sidus looked back and caught a glimpse of someone looking right back at him. _That would be impossible._ Sidus left the room, in search of other mirrors.

* * *

Bathroom mirrors, Sidus decided, were not worth looking at after peeking at one and immediately regretting it. Even a few really reflective surfaces would show him the past. He could swear someone was following him, though. Through the reflections. Sidus walked down another flight of stairs. This level was a more open floor plan. It appeared to be a large room of sorts. A gathering space, maybe? There were balconies that led out into the air. The light was streaming in. There was a large decorative mirror off to the side. Sidus saw lots of people and…..night time? Fireworks were reflected. Then it changed to a different day, and it was daylight. People were cleaning the room and setting up tables. That’s when he realized he wasn’t crazy. Somehow someone could see into the future. Could see _him_. Sidus walked up closer to the mirror and then took a step back, once the distortion cleared. _King Regis_! Sidus fled the room.

* * *

The elevator wasn’t working anymore. That, or it just wouldn’t go anywhere but between the ground floor and the throne room.Sidus headed for the staircase only to find that flight was missing. He could warp down, he supposed. Sidus took a calming breath. The dog was at his heels again.

“Why did you want him to see me?” Sidus asked. The dog, naturally, didn’t answer. He searched the dog for anything that might give away why it was doing this. All he found was a tag that read “Umbra” hidden under the bandana.

“Umbra?” A yip let him know this was the dog’s name.

“Do you want me to follow you, Umbra?” Sidus asked. Umbra yipped again and ran around him. Sidus followed Umbra back up the stairs and into a different room. It was another set of personal rooms. Larger than Noctis’s rooms. It looked a bit…used. _Ardyn_. Sidus thought in disgust.There was another great mirror off to the side. King Regis stood waiting for him with…Umbra? Sidus looked for the dog and Umbra was gone. King Regis had said something. His lips were moving. Sidus could not read lips. Something smacked into his leg. It was a notepad. Umbra had dropped it and trotted off only to returned with a pen. King Regis walked back into view with a notepad and a pen as well.

**_Who are you?_** He held the question up.

_Sidus_.

**_Where is Noctis?_ **

_He’s dead. He brought back the light._ King Regis dropped his notepad. Sidus looked away. King Regis composed himself. He was studying Sidus’s face closely.

**_What year is it_**?

_766_

**_How old are you?_ **

_Twenty-Two._ Regis looked at him confused

**_Where were you born?_** Sidus sighed before he scrawled out the truth,

_I wasn’t._ King Regis was giving him a hard look.

**_You being_** ** _there_** ** _clearly contradicts the claim you were never born_**.

_I was created, not born. The Empire took Noctis’s DNA to_ _make_ _me_. Sidus waited for the revulsion. King Regis’s face went through many emotions. One of which was sadness.

**_In my time, you’re in the custody of the empire, aren’t you?_** Sidus nodded.

_“Project Starlight.” Their tool to control the Crystal._ Sidus wrote.

**_How did you break free?_ **

_Prompto Argentum. He saved me and two others from the lab we’d been created in._

**_Is there more than one clone of Noctis_**?

_No. I’m it. The others were a regular strand clone and a clone of Lady Lunafreya. Their names are Mercury and Diana._ King Regis frowned.

**_Regular strand clone?_ **

_MT’s. They’re all clones of Verstael Besithia. Mercury was a defective one because he wasn’t a mindless drone and didn’t age any faster than usual._ Sidus looked at what he’d written and grimaced before he quickly added:

_You’d probably better keep that a secret. I don’t know what that might change if people knew what MT’s_ _really_ _were._

King Regis looked like he was going to be sick.

**_I cannot even attempt to send anyone to extract you, can I?_ **

_No. If it’s any comfort, I am never used by the empire. Neither was Diana._

**_For what reason did they clone the Oracle?_ **

_Breeding_. King Regis got a stormy look on his face. Sidus understood a little.

_They never touched her like that. She also didn’t age any faster than normal. I was another defect._

**_Why?_ **

_I wasn’t obedient enough and I was too sympathetic._ King Regis actually smiled at that.

“Sidus?” 

_I have to go. That was Ignis._ Sidus bowed to Regis before he turned and walked out of the room. Ignis was in Noctis’s rooms.

“Sorry I didn’t leave a note. I followed a dog here—where did it go?” Sidus looked for Umbra and saw he’d vanished.

“We were only worried for a few moments. After all, with the Dawn restored things are much safer now,” Ignis said.

“How’d you know I was here?” Sidus said.

“I had a hunch you’d return. The others are exploring elsewhere,” Ignis said, “I haven’t been able to bring myself to check the Throne room—.”

“There..there isn’t a body. I looked,” Sidus said.

“Truly?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah. There were fourteen weapons on the ground. The thirteen armiger blades and Noctis’s engine blade. None of the thirteen had magic to them anymore, but I subspaced them anyway. Maybe we could ceremonially place them somewhere in memory of the past or something,” Sidus said. There was barking. both turned around. Umbra was joined by a second dog.

“There’s a white dog now,” Sidus said.

“Would the first dog, perchance be called Umbra?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, that’s what his collar says,” Sidus said.

“The second dog is Pryna. She and Umbra were Lady Lunafreya’s messenger dogs,” Ignis said.

“Oh. So they’re magical?”

“Probably.” Ignis approached the dogs, which left Sidus to scramble and follow him. The dogs led him to another room. One he’d ignored. It looked like an office.

“His Majesty’s Personal Office,” Ignis said. The room looked a little less violated than other rooms. It was coated in dust. Sidus reached for something that seemed out of place. An envelope. Just resting there. Sidus picked it up.

“What is it?” Ignis asked.

“Not sure. It was sitting on the desk,” Sidus said. He opened it and pulled out a pack of papers. Sidus gulped. The pages with the questions King Regis had asked him from the other side of the mirror slid out along with some more papers. One of which was a letter.

_Sidus,_

_I know not if this letter will survive the decade between my writing of this and your present reality. In truth, Lucis had been receiving intelligence reports that indicated the Empire was likely utilizing cloning technology, though for what we didn’t know. Even knowing it now cannot save Insomnia. Nevertheless, I will heed your advice. This knowledge would not help anyone in the coming days. As I write this, I am preparing to send Noctis and his friends out of the city, and out of harms way._

_You’ve given an old man hope. Hope that everything he has had to do, will eventually be worth it._

_Thank you._

_King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

“What is it?”

“Just some documents—.” Sidus found the next set of documents and nearly dropped them. Official papers.

_Sidus Lucis Caelum_

_Date of Birth: August 11, 744_

_Father: Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII Mother: Aulea Lucis Caelum née Borealis_

“You alright?”

“You’re never going to believe this,” Sidus said looking up at Ignis.

* * *

“So…you communicated with His Majesty, King Regis, via notes and a mirror to the past?” Ignis said.

“I may have told him about the future. Not too much, but it really….put his mind at ease. He could die in peace, I guess,” Sidus said.

“What else was in there aside from the hidden messages?” Ignis asked.

“A letter to me. He thanked me for giving him hope. He also…claimed me,” Sidus said.

“Claimed you?”

“He made an official birth certificate for me,” Sidus said, “He didn’t even know me. Why would he do that?”

“Because, whether or not you fully accept it yet, you are as much his son as Noctis was,” Ignis said.

“I wonder if…if he’d known about me sooner if he’d have tried to rescue me.” Sidus carefully placed the document back in the envelope.

“It’s very probable,” Ignis said, “Come, let’s rejoin the others.”

* * *

“So, you’re legit now?” Prompto said after Sidus told the others.

“I guess I am,” Sidus said.

“What does that mean for Sidus?” Diana said.

“It means that he can use the Lucis Caelum name if he wants without ever having to worry about proving it,” Ignis said.

“It also means he’s officially the King of Lucis,” Gladio said.

“What?! No. Not this again,” Sidus said.

“Again?” Gladio had a quirked eyebrow.

“People in Little Insomnia found out about me, and some older guys kept trying to get something started,” Sidus said, “I’ve been ignoring it because we have better things to worry about.”

“People are going to start returning to Insomnia, now that the Dawn is back,” Prompto said.

“Maybe. Or maybe people are just going to spread out now that they can,” Diana said, “Let’s get back to Hammerhead so Mercury and the others don’t think we died too.”

* * *

Talcott nearly tackled the older guys with a hug. Mercury outright tackled Sidus and Diana into the dirt.

“Dude, what happened to your hair?” Mercury wailed.

“Ardyn.”

“Did he use a dull blade or something?” Cindy was leaning over him too.

“Not sure,” Sidus said.

“Give me five secs and I’ll get some things to help you look a bit more presentable,” Cindy said. She came back with a towel, a comb, and a pair of scissors before she dragged Sidus over to a chair, making him sit in it, and went to work combing his hair before she evened up the length. It brushed just past his shoulders still, but now it at least did so all at the same length. Cindy also trimmed up his bangs a little.

“There, now you look down right handsome,” she said.

“Thanks, Cindy,” Sidus said standing up.

“You finally cut your hair, kid.”

“Nyx. When did you get here?” Sidus asked.

“Not long ago. Talcott filled me in on everything,” Nyx said.

“You know then,” Sidus said.

“Yeah,” Nyx said.

“He got to say goodbye this time, to his friendsI mean,” Sidus said.

“What are you going to do next?” Nyx asked.

“I don’t know. Live?” Sidus said, “Are you going to go help rebuild Galahd?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be back,” Nyx said.

* * *

**_Six Months Later_ **

Insomnia was almost a city again. Even after ten years of sitting to rot, the buildings and infrastructure were in surprisingly good shape. The only problems were the pests. While daemons were no longer a thing, the mutant beasts still prowled about Insomnia. So, hunters, like Sidus, could still make a name for themselves. There was a whole nest of nasties living in one of the intact sections of the Insomnian subway system.Sidus drew more looks than ever, he supposed, with his shortened hair. He usually kept it in a small ponytail, like he had when he’d first started growing it out. His magic made short work of mosts hunts sent his way.This nest of creatures were stinky but he managed just fine. He dragged the carcasses away from the entrance whenever he heard footsteps.

“Are you Sidus?” It was an older man. Cor’s age. Maybe a bit older.

“Yeah. Watch your step. Just because I got the adults doesn’t mean I got all the offspring,” Sidus said. The man picked his way past.

“I see you are quite the proficient hunter,” the man said.

“I’m also known as the Black Mage. Do you need some help with something?” Sidus asked once he took a picture of the bodies before he unleashed a torrent of flames incinerating them.

“I had come to ascertain the truth of the rumors,” the man said.

“Rumors? Sorry, I’ve been rude, I’m Sidus, what’s your name, sir?” Sidus said he offered a hand but pulled it back whenever he realized it was covered in monster guts, “Sorry about that.”

“My fault. I am Archduke Aurelius Caelo,” he said.

“Well Archduke Caelo, how may I help you?” Sidus said.

“You already have. Only one family line can use magic as you do,” he said bowing his head, “My cousin’s line.”

“Cousin?”

“I am King Regis’s cousin,” Archduke Caelo said.

“Oh,” Sidus said.

“How is it _you_ are related to him? You are far too old to be King Noctis’s son,” Archduke Caelo said.

“I’m his brother,” Sidus said.

“I don’t recall King Regis having a second son,” Archduke Caelo said.

“I was taken shortly after I was born by a traitor to the Crown,” Sidus said. It was part of the rehearsed story Cor had concocted. There was evidence of a traitor to Insomnia, and the evidence pointed to Titus Drautos. Nyx corroborated Drautos’s guilt. If phrased like so, people would assume it was Drautos’s fault.

“The depths of Drautos’s depravity know no limits,” Archduke Caelo said.

“As nice as it is to find living family, I have to ask why you’re here?” Sidus asked.

“There are those with weaker claims to the throne trying to claim the right to rule,” Archduke Caelo said.

“Would…any of them be better at it than me? I wasn’t raised to rule,” Sidus said gesturing to the mess around him. “I’m a barely educated Hunter.”

“No. They would not be better. They are not trying to ascend for any sort of altruism, I’m afraid,” Archduke Caelo said, “You care enough to actually do something with your own two hands. You always have. Even whenever you had that ridiculous hair.”

“I saved your life, didn’t I?” Sidus said.

“Many times before I figured out I just wasn’t cut out for hunting,” Archduke Caelo said.

“Why don’t we talk someplace less…gore covered,” Sidus said, “I also have to turn in this bounty if I want to be able to pay for my part of the groceries for the month.” Archduke Caelo followed him out to where his car sat. He found it in Insomnia and he _liked_ it. It was a convertible he’d found hidden in an alleyway. With only a few tweaks it ran like new. It had been red when he found it, but Cindy had helped with changing it to a bright blue color. There was a fancy car parked behind him.

“Perhaps we should arrange to meet somewhere tomorrow morning, say 9AM?” Archduke Caelo said.

“Sure, where?” Sidus asked.

“There is a coffee shop that recently reopened a half block from the Citadel,” Archduke Caelo said.

“Sounds fine. Address?”

* * *

Sidus arrived back at the apartment he shared with Mercury and Diana. It was Noctis’s old place. They’d put in a set of bunk beds as well as a third bed. They didn’t have too many clothes. Sidus and Mercury kept their trunks of everyday clothes under their beds. Diana kept hers under her bed, and their dressier outfits hung the closet. A weapon rack took up a corner of the living space. Diana’s lances were on the bottom. Sidus’s swords and spears were above that. The daggers were in drawers. There was a cabinet for all of Mercury’s guns locked up next to all of the traditional weapons and a bin full of everything they would need to maintain their weaponry. In a glass case, a place of honor, sat the Engine Blade.

“You’re back already? Phew! Go get a shower!” Mercury was in the kitchen. Sidus rolled his eyes. He hadn’t even gone near the other.

* * *

Sidus walked out into the main area dressed in casual clothing. Ignis and Gladio were sitting in the living room.

“When’d you get in?” Sidus asked.

“While you were in the shower,” Gladio said.

“We arrived back in Insomnia this morning, but we had to attend to many things before now,” Ignis said.

“Ever hear of Archduke Aurelius Caelo?” Sidus asked.

“He’s the next in line for the throne, or he would be if you didn’t exist,” Gladio said.

“He is? He found me after I’d just finished with a hunt. He wants to meet with me tomorrow at that coffee shop near the Citadel,” Sidus said. Looks were exchanged.

“We’re not letting you go alone,” Ignis said.

* * *

Sidus felt ridiculous in one of his only suits, originally one of Noctis’s suits salvaged from the closet.His hair was brushed and pulled back neatly, thanks to Diana’s more nimble fingers. Archduke Caelo wasn’t alone. There were other well dressed older men with him. Sidus shook his hand, but kept an eye out for Gladio and Ignis who were already there. Prompto and Mercury were off to the side talking enthusiastically about Chocobos. Even Cor was there. He was in a corner with a newspaper and a stack of reports.

“You clean up nicely,” Archduke Caelo said.

“Thank you,” Sidus said as he followed him, and the other men, to a table.

“Who are your friends?” Sidus asked.

“Just as you had your retinue hide in the restaurant, I brought my trusted friends. This is Lord Fatus, Commander Albus and former Councilor Aethera,” Archduke Caelo said.

“We felt it prudent to not let him out of our sites in regards to these matters.” Ignis had decided to walk over to the group, his walking cane folded up in hand.

“Mr. Scientia,”Archduke Caelo said, “Lord Amicitia.” Gladio nodded as they all took seats around a few tables they pushed together.

“So, you’re the next in line?” Sidus asked.

“Some have been pushing my to stake my claim, but I’ve seen you in action, I know you to be from the main line, but the others are going to press their claims in a month before the general assembly,” Archduke Caelo said.

“And it would be in Sidus’s best interests to present his claim?” Ignis said.

“These people are only trying to become king or queen because they want the power and the notoriety of being the Dawn King or Queen,” Archduke Caelo said.

“I can’t avoid this, can I?” Sidus asked.

“No. If any of them ascend the throne, you will never have peace until they’ve driven you out of Insomnia,” Archduke Caelo said. Sidus looked Archduke Caelo in the eyes.

“What must I do?”

* * *

**_One Month Later_ **

Sidus walked up to the Citdael flanked by Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Iris, Cor, Mercury, and Diana. Everyone was dressed to kill. Diana’s blue gown fluttered in the wind. They saw others arriving by car and there were two men and three women who arrived with their own retinues. Archduke Caelo arrived and to the surprise of the others joined Sidus’s retinue. Sidus had, for dramatic effect (as advised by Ignis) arrived with a hooded cloak on over his suit. There was also one final touch hidden by the hood. They were shepherded into different elevator cars. The other parties got out ahead of them. Sidus followed them out. It was the floor that held the ballroom (Ignis had told him that was what that large room was). The current ruling council had a table set up in the back of the hall. There was a man off to the side.

“Give me your name, title, and relation to King Noctis,” a man near the door said.

“Sidus Lucis Caelum. Prince, brother,” Sidus said in a low tone. The man looked into the hood and nodded sharply.

“I will announce everyone in the order they arrived,” he said. Sidus saw the others had taken seats in the folding chairs that had been set up. The other pretenders for the throne were ahead of him in the line.

“Baroness Aurora Luce Caeli, third cousin to His Majesty, the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.” The first woman curtsied in her beautiful dress and took a seat in the front row.

“Countess Argentia Caeli Aetheres. Second cousin, twice removed to His Majesty, the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.” the next woman also curtsied but she was wearing smart pantsuit.

“Mundi Sidera Luminis, Marquis. Third cousin once removed of His Majesty, the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.” The first man bowed. The men were all in suits, like Sidus.

“Duke Lumen Aere Caelum., Second cousin once removed of His Majesty, the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.” The second man had dark hair. He was easily in his forties. He also looked the most smug.

“Viscountess Lux Caeli Ardentis. Third cousin to His Majesty, the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.” the final woman also wore a nice pant suit.

“Prince Sidus Lucis Caelum. Brother to His Majesty, the late King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV.” The room fell into silence. Sidus lowered his hood revealing his hair, which Prompto had decided to spike as Noctis had been known to spike it for that day. Sidus stared down the others whose masks all cracked spectacularly and they were livid, especially Duke Caelum.

“He’s an imposter!” Duke Caelum yelled. Sidus took a few steps away from everyone and called upon his blades, which glowed into crystalline light around him.

“Imposters can’t do that, can they?” Sidus said, “Prove me wrong and summon your own blades.”

“That proves nothing. That Hunter, the Black Mage, can do that too,” Viscountess Ardentis said.

“I _am_ the Black Mage,” Sidus said. He dismissed the blades, “If that’s not enough, I am willing to submit to a blood test.”

“That won’t be necessary, Your Highness,” the head councilwoman said, “All of you, take a seat in the front row.” Sidus took a seat on the end. Duke Caelum continually shot him dirty looks.

“When we convened this council today, I had thought we’d be hearing bids from people whose claims were equally weak, however, a direct heir of eligible age has appeared with the accompanying magic that signifies that his claims are true. Therefore, unless His Highness choses to abdicate, this council session will end here. Do you, wish to abdicate, Your Highness?”

“I do not, Madame Councillor,” Sidus said.

“With all due respect councillors, his light show proved nothing,” Duke Caelum said.

“Do you want me to warp? Or perhaps elemental magic?” Sidus asked flicking his wrist and summoning a small orb of fire for all to see. He summoned a dagger and flung it a the back of the room warping to the doorway.

“Any further objections?” Cor asked from his position next to the table. Duke Caelum swallowed.

“I retracted my objections and my bid for the throne,” he said. This led to the others also retracting their bids. Sidus saw Aurelius looked pleased. Then again, he obviously didn’t like them. Cor placed documents before the councilors before they all gathered around to examine it. They nodded,

“The public session is adjourned. The Royal line shall continue as is. A public announcement about the coronation of King Sidus Lucis Caelum CXV will be forth coming in the next few weeks.

* * *

“You managed to get your papers in order rather quickly.” Sidus was in the front courtyard by the reflection pools. It was Duke Caelum.

“If you’re trying to pick a fight with me, it’s not going to work,” Sidus said.

“What makes you say that, **hunter** ,” Duke Caelum said.

“You know, the whole time the world was in Darkness, I don’t remember hearing of **_any_ **other Caelums at all. Even whenever I ended up in Little Insomnia. Why was that, I wonder,” Sidus asked looking up at Duke Caelum’s eyes. They were an ice blue versus the intense blue of a Lucis Caelum.

“I was helping with internal affairs,” Duke Caelum said.

“Really. Where? Hunters, you know, tend to travel around. Could it have been _you_ were a collaborator with the Nif government?” Sidus said.

“Says the man who has two Nifs in his retinue,” Duke Caelum said.

“The Argetnum brothers have never served the Empire,” Sidus said, “Can you say the same thing?” Duke Caelum shoved Sidus, which sent him stumbling back a step, causing him to land in the reflective pool. Sidus sat up and calmly climbed out of the pool of water.

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Sidus said. Duke Caelum left, in a huff!

“You alright, kid?” Gladio was next to him.

“Fine. He pushes like a child,” Sidus said.

“How did you even know he worked with the Nifs? Iggy didn’t brief you,” Gladio said.

“It was a guess. He’s like the third in line for the throne. How else would he have survived the night Insomnia fell,” Sidus said.

“Same could be said for Archduke Caelo. Relax, I knew him, sort of, he’s legit. He was out of inner Insomnia during the attack because he liked to help with refugees. One of those walk the walk sort of people.” Sidus shrugged and wrung out his cloak.

“This suit isn’t ruined, is it?”

“Nah. Noct’s suits were always made with combat in mind,” Gladio said.

“Really?”

“With very few exceptions, you can’t actually be disarmed,” Gladio said, “Always need to be ready for a fight.”

“Did I make a mistake in stepping forwards?” Sidus asked.

“Too soon to tell. I ain’t going to baby you. I trained you to fight, but being able to fight doesn’t mean you can lead, but you’ll have Specs and me, and Cor to help you,” Gladio said.

“I think I know something I want done first,” Sidus said.

* * *

It looked nice. The throne room looked almost like new. The banner on the dais read “Congrats King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV” On the throne sat a photograph of Noctis. Standing next to the throne was Lunafreya’s recovered gown, from Altissia. It had been painstakingly restored by Vivienne Westwood. On a table next to the dress was a photograph of Lady Lunafreya. To the right of the throne were Noctis’s wedding garments, recently uncovered from a storage room in Altissia. Also a Vivienne Westwood creation. They were blue. The designer had been happy to allow them to be displayed in this memorial service/Coronation/pesudo wedding celebration. Sidus sort of wanted to pretend that Noctis and Lunafreya were really there in the Afterlife, dressed like that, maybe Noctis was cleanshaven and looking thirty and not forty wearing those—Sidus blinked and he was suddenly in a room that was empty except himself, the petals floating in the air, and Noctis and Lunafreya before him. Lunafreya on the queen’s throne next to the King’s throne. They looked at him and he gave a half wave. The image was shattered and reality came back in.

“Are you alright?” Diana asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Sidus said looking back up at the throne. It was the stress. _Had_ to be.

* * *

A week later everything was reset, but this time for Sidus’s coronation. Priests of the Six were brought in to preside.

Sidus wore a black version of what Noctis’s wedding garments would have been, as they were traditional ceremonial garb of Lucis, and black was the color of the royal family. At his side, wearing a flowing black gown was Diana. Much to the ire of the ruling council, they’d eloped in Lestallum with only Cid, Cindy, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Cor, Mercury, Iris, Sania, Aranea, Bigs, Wedge, Talcott, and Nyx in attendance. Though, they weren’t too angry since coronating him _with_ a queen was a better sign of stability.

“Do you promise to uphold the laws and protect the people of Lucis from all threats to their security?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to serve in the Light of the Six.”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to do everything in your power for the prosperity of the people Lucis?”

“I swear.”

“By the light of the Draconian, the Strength of the Archaean, the Wisdom of the Fulgurian, the Depth of the Hydrean, the Fire of the Infernian, and the Grace of the Glacian, I anoint you King Sidus Lucis Caelum CXV and Queen Diana Lucis Caelum. Arise and ascend the throne.” Thin silver circlets were placed on their heads. The original crowns had been lost in the decade of darkness. Sidus and Diana ascended and took their seats amidst applause.

One day down. The rest of their lives to go. Diana gave his hand a squeeze. He wasn’t alone.

* * *

_Six Days Ago_

_“What?”_

_“Marry me. Not because people think it makes sense, but because you’re the only one I’ve ever loved,” Sidus said holding Diana’s hand in his as he knelt to her in the dust of Hammerhead._

_“What do you see when you look at me?” Diana asked._

_“I see you. I’ve only ever seen you,” Sidus said. Diana pulled him onto his feet before she pulled him into a kiss._

_“Is that a yes?” He asked once she let him go._

* * *

_Four Days Ago_

_Everyone they cared to notify were gathered in Lestallum._

_“What’s going on, guys?” Prompto and Mercury arrived last, even after Nyx, and he had to travel from Galahd._

_“What’s with the nice threads?” Mercury asked._

_“We’re eloping.” Diana’s announcement had the desired effect._

_“You’re what now?” Gladio said._

_“Instead of doing some huge pageant in front of everyone, we’re doing this now on our terms as us and not anyone else,” Sidus said. Ignis quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head towards where he knew Gladio was standing. Gladio exchanged looks with the others before he tapped Ignis on the shoulder three times._

_“Give us three hours to get something better in order,” Ignis said._

 

_Ignis was as good as his word and more. In that time Iris and Cor had called in a favor with people they knew for permission to use the overlook for the ceremony and dinner afterwards, as well procuring an officiant and a marriage license._

_Talcott, Nyx, Biggs, and Wedge located a few tables to set up._

_Aranea and Sania set up the ceremonial altar._

_Cindy helped haul the food Ignis had produced over to the overlook and helped set up the small feast and small cake he’d made for the occasion._

_Prompto scoped out the best places for photography and slipped into the role of photographer easily._

_Mercury became the DJ and he managed to set up a small music station with equipment he quickly bought from a store in Lestallum. He also strung up some lights to make things look nicer._

 

_Then there was about half an hour to spare for finding some dressier outfits for the occasion. Nyx had his glaive uniform, Cor had his Crownsgaurd fatigues, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto also wore glaive uniforms, as did Mercury. Talcott had a suit. Biggs and Wedge scrounged up their old Nif dress uniforms. Aranea even wore a variation of a dress uniform. Iris had on a purple-blue strapless dress that showed off her muscles and tattoos, as well as her toned calves. Sidus had been dragged off to the side and forced to change into a different outfit. He now matched the others in Glaive uniforms, except his had the long trailing scarves attached as well as the hood, which was kept down. His hair was left down as well, though Nyx wove a few braids into his hair before patting him on the head._

 

_Diana was walked to the altar by Gladio and Sidus realized they’d made her change too. The new dress had to have been hastily purchased from Lestallum, but it was beautiful. It was silver and it seemed to float as she walked. The sleeves were translucent and reminded him of flower petals. There was the barest hint of blue to the dress, and sylla blossoms woven into her hair like a crown._

_“We are gathered here, in the light of the Six to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…..”_

* * *

Due to the economy being nearly non-existent, Sidus was able to nix an overly elaborate coronation, but it still had a large party into the night with fireworks.

“I’m glad we didn’t let them force a fancy wedding on us,” Diana said from his side as they gazed up at the fireworks.

“They still might want us to a renewal of our vows or something symbolic,” Sidus said.

“I’ll veto it. Besides, Lucis is still in too weak shape to support funding some other big party on top of this one,” Diana said.

“They can make due with some of the photos if they’re really that put out by it.” Ignis arrived next to them with Aranea at his side.

“He’d be proud of you, you know,” Aramea said.

“I hope so,” Sidus said.

* * *

_Out of sight to the living, Noctis and Luna watched the party with contented smiles. Everyone was happy, and peace reigned._

_“It’s sweet enough to make someone sick.”_

_“No one asked you, Ardyn,” Noctis said. Ardyn had changed. Gone were the unnatural yellow eyes and the magenta colored hair. In their place Lucis Caelum blue eyes and black hair. His face had also lost about ten years to it, which made his resemblance to Noctis actually noticeable. Next to him stood Regis, who had also lost a few years in death. Looking the fifty years he had actually been._

_“How did you even know about him?” Noctis asked._

_“A strange phenomenon with the mirrors of the Citadel briefly allowed me to look into the future where I saw a young man who looked a lot like you,” Regis said, “He could see me too. It allowed us to communicate a little.”_

_“It is not your fault,” Luna said, “After all, their lives turned out alright in the end.”Mercury had snuck up on the couple snapping a candid shot making them smack him before he ran back to Prompto for cover._

_“Kid’ll do a good job,” Noctis said. He could have sworn Sidus looked right at them, but that was crazy_.

* * *

Sidus blinked and for a moment he could see Noctis, Lunafreya, and two others before the light changed. The images continued to flicker in and out.

“You see them too,” Diana said. Sidus nodded.

“They seem….peaceful,” Sidus said.

“It’s nice to know they’re happy now,” Diana said, “All of them.” A flicker showed a whole and hale Ravus who was embracing his sister.

“It is,” Sidus said. He looked around to make sure no one was really paying him too much attention. Then again, Mercury and Prompto were having a dance off, and all eyes were on them. Sidus took that time to bow to Noctis and the man he realized had to be Regis— _he looked so much younger_. He smiled at their shocked expressions before they smiled and bowed back.

“At leas we know they’re really watching over us,” Sidus said.

“Let’s hope they’re not watching _too_ closely,” Diana said. Sidus blushed, which made her laugh at him.

_“I hope that you know happiness. Walk tall, my son._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story. I wrote this a couple years ago and forgot to post this, until now.


End file.
